


Underneath Your Clothes

by AmandaHawthorn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nine Lives Challenge Smutfest 3.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHawthorn/pseuds/AmandaHawthorn
Summary: Daryl fell into her, his arms lifting to wind around her body, pulling her so tight she could hardly breathe. Every nerve in her body sprang into life, sparking every single fibre of her heart.My entry for the Smutfest 3.0 challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Love and hugs to my fabulous beta ladies CharlotteAshmore, BettyBubble and coreenfw
> 
> I wasn't going to enter the challenge this time, but BettyBubble messaged me with a promt which I couldn't ignore.
> 
> This story is loosely based on the very little we know about Rick's departure. In all the various ways he could leave the show, I thought I'd go with this one
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or these characters. If I did we wouldn't be going in the season 9 direction

Carol clutched tightly onto Daryl’s hand as they stood over the fresh grave in Alexandria’s growing cemetery. They were both still in shock, even though in this apocalyptic world, death shouldn’t surprise them anymore. No one was safe now. No one expected to live to a retirement age...but this had been Rick...he’d been their leader, their friend, their brother. He’d been supposed to be the survivor; the one to lead them through whatever chaos befell them next.

 

She felt the shudder from Daryl’s body make its way through hers. He was holding himself together, even though he was beyond devastated with this particular loss. His fingers were threaded through hers, holding onto her like she was his only tether keeping him here. As much as she tried to fight her own tears for his sake, she couldn’t help the soft sobs which escaped from her tightly closed lips. They were the last, her and Daryl...the last two surviving members of their family back from when this whole nightmare had begun. She loved him so much, more than she’d ever thought she could...She knew he held a belief she was growing closer to Ezekiel, but she wasn’t, not in the way he thought she was.

 

Lifting her eyes from the freshly laid earth, she glanced across at the grave beside it and felt her resolve slipping. Grass now covered what had used to be soil. The crude cross with the bearers name stood proudly in the ground, just like the person whose name it held... _Carl_ …

 

“I need to…” Daryl’s quivering voice brought her from her memories and she lifted her eyes to his pain-filled face.

 

Nodding silently, she took a step backwards, pulling him with her. Reaching out with her free hand, she squeezed Michonne’s arm. She didn’t expect any kind of response from the other woman, but even when she met Michonne’s dark sorrowful eyes, she knew she couldn’t keep it together much longer. Lowering her hand, she offered her friend a tight smile before turning away from the group of mourners, tugging Daryl behind her.

 

He followed blindly, clutching her hand so tightly she was sure he would leave a bruise. But she didn’t care...all she could focus on was the feel of his hand around hers and the implications of it all. Out of everyone he could have chosen to go to, he’d picked her. A part of her felt the tiny prickles of hope poking around her heart. They’d been dancing around their feelings for each other for years. They had always been just teetering on the edge but never fully acknowledging what had always been there. The love which seemed to terrify both of them, was the one thing to survive this whole damn nightmare. She didn’t want to dance around it any longer...or deny how he made her feel...but even though she was ready to explore this tentative relationship they had, she wasn’t sure if he would ever be ready.

 

Another wave of grief washed over her as she led him up the steps leading to Michonne and Rick’s home. When Michonne had asked them to stay, Carol hadn’t thought about how she was going to cope with the devastating absence of the former occupant. Maybe she should take Daryl back to the Kingdom instead...if she felt this way when they hadn’t even gone into the house, what was this going to do to him? She opened her mouth to tell him they didn’t have to do this, but when his eyes met hers with the deepest blue she had ever seen, she could already feel her resolve crumbling.

 

“I need to be here,” he told her softly, his usually rough voice etched with sorrow. “I _can’t_...I…”

 

“It’s okay,” she kept her voice low as she spoke, reassuring him with every ounce of love she could muster. “I’ll stay with you...whatever you need me to do...I’ll do it…”

 

Daryl’s eyes flicked up to hers, widening in need as he nodded his head. They made their way into the house, both of them silently praying they could keep the emotions at bay for just a little longer. Rick’s absence could be felt everywhere...remnants of him were molded within these walls...and whatever problems both of them had had with the man, they were here to mourn, every single one of them simply melted into the grief his loss brought them.

 

Carol felt the shift the second she stepped over the threshold and into the silent home. Looking around the empty room, she honed in on the tan coloured couch which sat in the centre of the room. The sudden burst of memories hit her full force, bringing Rick’s smiling face into the forefront of her mind. She could remember the first time she’d come into this house, and how proud Rick had been of his home and the couch he’d managed to win in a poker game with Aaron. He’d been so proud of himself...so happy. Tears filled her eyes, burning their way through her like some kind of sorrowful tidal wave. If she could just hold it together for a little longer...if she could _just_ …

 

The sound behind her brought her to a standstill, forcing her to turn around. Daryl was clutching tightly onto her hand, but the tears he’d been fighting to hold back were causing his face to contort. Every single defence Carol had placed around herself seemed to crumble around her, and before she knew what she was doing, she pulled her hand from his and wrapped her arms around him.

 

Daryl fell into her, his arms lifting to wind around her body, pulling her so tight she could hardly breathe. Every nerve in her body sprang into life, sparking every single fibre of her heart. She shouldn’t be feeling this way, not when all he needed from her was the strong support of a friend, but she couldn’t stop it. Grief mixed with love and devotion was an almost explosive combination...and no matter how much she wanted to love this man, she was coming to the conclusion it may never happen. But she was here for him...and if she had to clamp down on her own heart to comfort him, then she would do it, no matter how much she ached for him.

 

Looking behind her, she kept her arms around him and slowly began to manoeuvre them towards the couch. His hold seemed to tighten on her until he realised she wasn’t pulling away. He loosened his grip and allowed her to lead him, following her until they both sank into a messy heap onto Rick’s pride and joy.

 

“Better not mess up his couch,” Daryl quipped, his voice rough with tears. “He loved… _he_...”

 

When his voice disappeared into uncontrollable sobs, Carol reached for him and pulled him closer. His whole body was shaking when he reached for her, his head falling onto her chest as he sought the comfort only she could give him. Carol’s own sobs broke free as she lowered her mouth to his head, pressing soft kisses into his hair. She held onto him, closing her eyes against the torrent of tears which fell over her cheeks. One of her hands came to his head. She cradled him tenderly, spreading her fingers wide to weave their way through his hair. With her other hand she caressed his shoulder, rubbing in soothing circles while he sobbed into her chest.

 

They stayed that way for what felt like hours, both of them sobbing until there were no tears left to cry. When he grew silent against her, Carol thought he might have fallen into an exhausted sleep, but she couldn’t bear to let him go. Having him so close, feeling the heat from his body seeping into hers...she knew she would forever remember this day as one of great sadness and love. The love of her life was right here beside her, even if it seemed to be unrequited...she would take it; all of it. Laying her head back against the back of the couch, she closed her eyes and tried not to think of how many more tears she would shed over their fallen brother.

 

When Daryl began to move, her eyes sprang open and she prepared herself for the inevitable fumbling of words when he realised where he was. She hated how she craved him...she had a man back at the Kingdom who wanted nothing more than to love her in a way she wanted Daryl to love her, but she couldn’t accept it. Ezekiel wasn’t Daryl…No man would ever compare to him, ever.

 

“Cried all over ya…”

 

Carol held her breath when he seemed to nuzzle his cheek deeper into her breasts. She could feel her heartbeat speeding up and was suddenly terrified he would feel it. Deciding on a distraction, she began to comb her fingers through his hair once more, as if to soothe him for just a little longer. But when his arms tightened their hold, she could feel his hot breath seeping through the soft cotton shirt she wore. Swallowing hard, she felt her nipples peak beneath the material, the sensitive buds seeking his attention. She had no idea what was happening here, whether he knew how her body was responding to him or if he…

 

Her breath left her lungs when his thumb began a delicate sweep across the protruding bud. For a second Carol forgot to breathe. She was fighting sensations of fear and longing, hoping this was all leading somewhere. Her own arms began to move, seeking fingertips aching to touch any part of him they could find...but when his palm replaced his stroking thumb, every other thought simply melted away.

 

Daryl could feel her slight tremble when he gently squeezed the soft mound beneath his palm. His whole body was on fire...the heat of her sending a flood of need straight to his groin. He was very aware of where they were, and they could be discovered at any moment, but she was like a drug...he wanted to feel her...all of her...and it was driving him crazy.

 

Becoming bolder, he turned his face so his nose was bumping against the open V of her shirt. He increased the pressure of his palm, switching between squeezing her nipple between the soft fabric and brushing his thumb across the peak. When she gasped at his ministrations, he lifted his face higher. Her scent filled him, sending him into a near frenzy. He pressed his mouth against the bare skin peeking out beneath her shirt, followed by his tongue as he licked and kissed a heated trail upwards until he came to her throat.

 

Carol’s breath was coming out in soft gasps as he kissed his way up her throat. Tilting her head to the side to give him better access, she tried to ignore the alarm bells going off in her head. Any second he was going to come to his senses...she ran the risk of him shoving her away from him, and running so far away she wouldn’t ever be able to reach him...she should stop him...she knew he was only acting on pure grief, but when he pulled his mouth from her throat to sit up slightly so he could look into her eyes, she knew she was lost.

 

Whatever he’d been searching for when he’d looked at her, he must have found it, because within moments he was moving closer until she felt his warm breath fanning her lips. Carol’s eyes flicked up to his once more, searching for any kind of regret, before things went too far. Daryl watching her with a watery gaze, but buried within the sad cusp of grief, was something she hadn’t seen in him before. He was watching her with pure want, and before she could rethink it, she closed the tiny gap between them to press her lips to his.

 

The kiss started off agonizingly slow, both of them tentative and unsure of this new development between them. His hand still covering her breast began to move, pressing against her soft curves. His heart was hammering inside his chest when he increased the pressure of their kiss. The sounds she was making, the deep hum he could feel vibrating through her lips made him all the bolder. He opened his mouth a little, coinciding the flick of his tongue against the seam of her lips while gently squeezing her breast.

 

Carol gasped, opening her mouth beneath his. She bumped his tongue with her own, delighting in the soft groan which came from somewhere deep within his throat. She felt empowered, desired and completely feminine all in one moment...and she knew if they were going to go any further with this seeking, mutual desire, it was going to be up to her to make the next move.

 

Reaching up to his hand on her breast, she laid her palm over his fingers before she continued on her own journey. Her fingertips skimmed along the rough material of his tattered shirt, swirling around each of the buttons until she slipped lower. When she reached the bulge straining against his jeans, she flattened her palm over the hard mound, squeezing and rubbing at the same time. In return, Daryl frantically reached for the hem of her shirt, tugging it out of her pants so he could slip his hand beneath it.

 

Carol tried to help him with her free hand, but all she managed to do was slip further down the couch until she was practically lying flat on her back with her legs awkwardly tangled with his. Her body ached for him, and she wanted nothing more than to draw him closer. All she had to do was move one of her legs beneath him, and she could have the delicious hardness of him pressing against where she needed him most...but once again, he seemed to read her thoughts. Instead of shifting to accommodate her, he pulled his mouth from hers to hold himself above her.

 

“Hi…” she whispered, chuckling softly with the absurdity of it all. How could she suddenly be so shy when her fingers were squeezing the firm erection straining against his zipper.

 

Daryl’s eyes flashed with warmth, bringing a soft smile to tilt his lips upwards. Instead of answering her, he pushed his cock against her hand, shivering with the swirling heat he could feel coiling in his groin. Dipping his head, he pressed his lips to hers once more, kissing her once, twice, before leaving her mouth, dipping lower to trail his lips over her chin, her throat...then lower still...until his mouth was level with her breasts. He could see the rounded pebble peeking beneath the cotton shirt she wore, and before he could even think, his mouth was over it...lathing her breast through the material...making the sensations all the more erotic.

 

Carol gasped and squeezed his cock harder. Desperate to feel him, she shifted one of her legs to the side, the new position causing him to fall against her with his delectable hardness. Pulling her hand from his groin, she brought it around to join her other hand in his hair. His hot mouth was sucking her nipple through the layers of material covering her and she couldn’t get enough. Lifting her hips, she thrust herself against his hardness, causing him to groan against her breast. He rubbed himself against her, his straining erection seeking a release from the coiling heat coursing through his body.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Daryl knew they shouldn’t be doing this here...not on this couch, in someone else’s home where they could be discovered at any moment...but he couldn’t stop. Carol’s heated core seemed to pull him in, keeping them connected through their cloth barriers. She mewled beneath him, pushing his mouth closer into her breast as he spread her legs wider, increasing the pressure. They were dry humping like a couple of fumbling teenagers, but he didn’t care. All he could feel was the building pressure and the heat from her body beneath his.

 

Carol’s breath came out in heavy gasps and she threw her head back further into the cushions. She could feel it, the spiraling sparks beginning their peak...taking her higher and higher until with one final brush of his hardened cock...she exploded into a flurry of stars and pleasure with an orgasm so powerful, it took her breath away. She felt boneless...elated and completely sated. They hadn’t even had proper sex, yet she’d already had the strongest orgasm she’d ever experienced . He was still frantically thrusting his body wildly above hers, seeking his own release from the tortuous pleasure they’d found within one another. Sliding her hands from his hair, she closed her eyes when he sucked harder on her breast. Next time, she thought, they were going to do this without the clothes...in a bedroom with a door that locked...but until then…

 

Lowering her hands down to his rear, she widened her thighs, gasping in a breath when his hardened length seemed to grind harder against her core. With her clit already sensitive from the powerful orgasm from only moments ago, she could already feel the beginnings of another. Gripping his buttocks tighter, she lifted her hips, meeting his thrusts hard, bumping against him, harder and harder until he suddenly shuddered above her. His thrusts became erratic, his movements slowing until he pulled his mouth away from her breast to slowly lift his head to look down at her.

 

“Wow…that was...” she gasped, chuckling softly when she saw his flushed face. “Are you okay?”

 

He was unsure of how he was supposed to respond. He knew the evidence of his release was sure to be visible, but Carol didn't mention it. He should be filled with terror...but he wasn't, and he suddenly realised why. She was smiling. Carol, his friend...his...lover ...was smiling, really smiling. He hadn't seen her true smile in such a long time...and to think it was because of something he'd done. His eyes sparked, and for a moment he allowed himself to forget what had brought them both here.

 

“‘M good…” he told her gruffly. “’M real good…”

 

His eyes dipped down to her shirt, widening with shock when he saw the evidence of the large wet patch over her breast.

 

“Next time,” Carol whispered, moving her hands from his backside and up his body, enticingly slow. Her hands came to rest against his face, to cradle his cheeks in between her palms. “We’ll do this without the clothes…”

 

Daryl’s face flushed a little, the implications of her words easing the fear in his heart. He’d been terrified of losing her...so scared if they’d moved their relationship forward, she would think it was all a mistake and push him away...but she'd just shown him she wouldn't. All of his fears about loving her, truly loving her, had been unfounded...he'd wasted so much time...

 

“Yeah,” he whispered, feeling more relaxed than he’d felt in a very long time. Lowering his head, he pressed his mouth to hers one more time, kissing her slow and deep...stirring the embers of passionate fires once more. Tearing his mouth from hers, he lifted himself up onto his elbows, grinning down at her when her lips puckered into a soft pout.

 

_“Daryl…”_ she whined, trying her best to pull him back down to her.

 

“Next time, we’ll do it right,” he whispered as he lifted himself upright to perch on the edge of the couch. He glanced back at her, and couldn’t help but smile. Her shirt was crumpled, with a large wet patch spreading across one side...her hair was sticking up in all directions and her face was flushed. She was so beautiful, looking up at him with not so innocent eyes. “C’mon…” he grinned, “’Chonne’s gonna be back soon...and I don’t wanna have to explain why we’re layin’ out on her sofa.”

 

Carol couldn’t help the snort of laughter which burst through her as she pushed herself backwards and pulled her leg out from behind him, She sat up and shifted around, perching on the edge of the couch beside him. Looking down at her shirt, she tried to rearrange it so the large wet patch wasn’t so obvious, but whichever way she tried, she couldn’t hide it.

 

“Maybe it’ll dry before Michonne gets back…”

 

Daryl’s eyes flared with desire when he made the mistake of following the line of her breast. His gaze fell on the swell of cleavage, but he tore his eyes away before he could succumb to her again. Instead, he sat further back, resting against the back of the couch as he waited for her to join him. Carol smiled when she moved backwards. She sat beside him for a few moments before she leaned into his side, craving his touch even more so now. His arm lifted to slide over her shoulders, inviting her into the personal space he’d only ever reserved for her. They should feel embarrassed shouldn’t they? They’d just had sex...sort of...so why did this feel so...right?

 

“We’re going to do this again, right?” she asked him, her voice soft and unsure. “I know you’re not…”

 

His mouth was on hers before she could finish, his kiss stealing the words from her lips. He slid his tongue through her parted lips, caressing hers as he deepened their kiss. They were lost in each other, with one bruising kiss followed by another...and another, until they parted, breathless and so desperately in love…

 

When Michonne returned to the house with Judith a few hours later, her eyes were drawn to the entwined couple asleep on her couch. Her eyes filled with tears when she thought how Rick wasn’t here to witness it. He would have been elated with this new turn of events, and she only hoped this meant they were going to act on what everyone else had seen for years. Letting go of Judith’s hand, she tiptoed across the room. Moving towards the wooden rocking chair, she lifted the crocheted woolen blanket from the arm and unfolded it to drape it over the sleeping pair.

 

“Come on, Judy,” she whispered, placing her fingertip against her lips to hush her questioning daughter. “Let’s get you to bed.”

 

As she guided the little girl up the stairs, she glanced back at the sleeping couple one last time. Her life of love was coming to an end, but knowing theirs was just beginning made her loss a tiny bit easier to bear.

 

Rick was gone, but the family he’d helped to build was still very much alive…

 

Just how he’d always wanted it to be.

 

“Goodnight, love,” Michonne whispered, looking around the empty space as if he could hear her. “I love you…”

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl cracked open his eyes as he tried to ease the crick in his neck. The room was bathed in darkness and for a moment he fought to remember where he was. When flashes of the night before burst through his mind, he found himself gasping for breath with the intensity of it all. _Carol_...he’d had sex with Carol…

 

Blinking hard, he tried to control the roar of adrenaline rushing through his body. Events from their encounter seemed to play out inside his mind; flickering images bringing the sensations he’d felt right along with them. His heart hammered loudly inside his chest when he remembered how good she’d felt splayed out beneath him. Even though they’d never even managed to actually remove each others clothes, the erotic, passionate fires still burned within him.

 

Beside him, Carol stirred with his movements, her body stretching slightly before she pushed herself backwards. Daryl froze, trapped between her and the back of the couch. He could already feel the tightening in his groin when the feelings of love weaved through him. If he’d thought he’d loved her before all this, then he’d been wrong. This, what he was feeling, was way more powerful...way more intense. and no matter how much he tried to think of something else, the feel of Carol’s ass pressed tightly against his cock shot a bolt of need right through him.

 

His arm was draped across her stomach, and he could feel the swell of her breast gently caressing his knuckles. The soft rise and fall of her chest seemed to push his hand just a little closer, until he boldly lifted his index finger to brush across the side of her breast. He began the gentle stroke, sweeping across the fabric of her shirt, Shuffling a little closer, he bent his head forward, his nose bumping against the shell of her ear as he nuzzled his way lower until he came to the curve of her neck.

 

Carol stirred, her eyes springing open when she felt her body coming alive. She could feel her heartbeat speeding up as she fought the urge to turn around to meet his seeking kisses. For a moment she allowed herself to revel in his touch, hoping if she kept silent then he wouldn’t lose his nerve and withdraw his hand...but when he began kissing his way down her throat, she couldn’t fight it any longer. She arched her body so he could slip an arm beneath her to encircle her from behind. Tilting her head to allow him to move down her throat, she shivered when his lips parted and the tip of his tongue lathed her sensitive skin.

 

Daryl pulled her in tighter, his touch becoming bolder. His left forearm was pinned beneath her body, but not enough to stop him from curling his hand upwards. With seeking fingers, her felt for the peeking nipple, finding it within the first sweep. Carol gasped when he squeezed her breast, bringing a flood of heat to her centre. His other hand began to move, his index finger stroking the side of her breast once more before he shifted to bring his whole hand over to settle over her straining nipple. Carol pushed herself onto his erection, desperate to have something to move against. Her own arms were trapped within the circle of his, and for a few seconds she was caught up in the pulsating ripples coursing through her.

 

Moving her arm closest to his body, she pushed her fingers into the tight space between them. Her intended target seemed to spring towards her hand, and she wrapped her fingers around his denim clad cock. The second she touched him, something seemed to spark into life. His mouth opened wider, accompanying a soft growl as he sucked at the delicate skin of her neck. While her right hand was busily squeezing him, her other was fighting to unfasten her shirt buttons. He was driving her to distraction, squeezing her breasts in response to her frantic strokes. She wanted him inside her...she needed to feel his heated, wet tongue lathing her exposed nipple instead of behind a cloth barrier. She was midway through unfastening her second button when she heard a door opening upstairs, and her fingers suddenly stilled. Behind her, Daryl stopped his squeezing, instead choosing to open his hand wide and rubbing his palm over her nipple in intoxicating circles.

 

“We...can’t...do this...here,” Carol’s stuttered whisper didn’t deter him, instead it seemed to spur him on. She closed her eyes, caught between needing him to stop and begging him to continue. She was listening for every sound, trying to hear it over the whoosh of her own thundering heartbeat. When the flushing toilet caused Daryl to still his movements, they both seemed to wait, listening for any sound which would have them scrambling to rearrange whatever buttons she’d managed to unfasten.

 

The bedroom door closed once more, and they both released a relieved breath. They couldn’t do this here, no matter how much they both needed it. Daryl smoothed down her shirt, his fingers brushing against one puckered nipple before he moved his hand away. He reluctantly released her, fighting the small moan which desperately tried to escape when she released his straining erection.

 

Within moments, she was off the coach and on her feet, finding him through the dark. She reached forward to help him sit upright, collecting a quick kiss before she pulled him to his feet.

 

“We have a bed upstairs,” she told him in a whisper. “A door that locks...I want…”

 

His mouth was on hers before she could finish, kissing her with so much passion, her knees almost buckled beneath her. His tongue swept into her open mouth, bumping against hers to illicit a soft groan which seemed to vibrate all the way through her body. They parted slowly, collecting kiss after kiss before he pulled back just enough for her to take his hand and lead him towards the darkened stairs. His fingers curled around hers as he willingly followed, already feeling his cock twitching in expectation with what was to come.

 

They tiptoed across the hall, past Michonne’s closed door. Judith’s was slightly ajar, but the sleeping child didn’t stirr. When they reached the bedroom at the end of the hall, Carol turned the handle and pushed the door open wider, tugging him with her until they were both inside. Closing the door behind then, she reached down for the key, turning the lock with a soft click before she turned back around to face him.

 

Moonlight shone through the open drapes, allowing both of them to see each other for the first time. They watched each other for a few seconds, before they slowly stepped back into one another again. The kiss, when it came, was none of the soft, exploring kisses from before. This time, he leaned into her, easing her backwards until her body was flat against the closed door.

 

Carol felt every inch of him as he molded himself to her. His passion should have scared her, but instead it spurred her own. Bringing her hands up, she skimmed the edge of his belt as she moved her nimble fingers around the buckle. She tugged at the clasp, sliding it open with a satisfied groan before delving her fingers inside the slackened waistband. With experienced movements, she had the button popped and the zipper half way open before he knew what was happening. Her hands pushed the material away, searching for her hardened prize and when she found it, wrapping around his heated flesh, Daryl couldn’t help but shudder into her touch.

 

With mouths still joined, Daryl’s hands skimmed up her sides before coming across her front. His fingers brushed against her nipples, the sensations causing her to stroke him harder. He was lost, caught between ecstacy and pain. With delicate urgency he managed to find the buttons on her shirt and pull them open one by one until the garment hung open. He thrust into her hand as he deepened their kiss. Soft gasps accompanied their seeking movements, shuddering into each other with every stroke and touch. He swept the material aside as he lifted both hands up to fully cover her breasts. He groaned into her mouth when he pulled the cups of her bra downwards, allowing her breasts to spill over the top. Within seconds he tore his mouth from hers to trail his lips down her chin, her throat...lower and lower...until finally closing his mouth over one rose puckered nipple.

 

Carol arched into him, the ache in her centre pulsing for him. She pulled her hands out of his jeans then began pushing at the heavy material, taking it and his underwear down over his ass. She’d started on his shirt when he pulled his mouth from one nipple, releasing it with a loud pop before moving across to the other one, giving it as much attention as the first.

 

Carol was so caught up in him she didn’t realise he’d pulled her own belt open until she felt his deft fingers slide into her moist centre. He was driving her wild, his soft ministrations causing her to grind against his hand, desperate for him to ease the building ache growing at her core. When he released her breast to kiss her again, she gave up on his shirt and instead began frantically pushing her own jeans lower, giving him more access to rub against her swollen clit. She was caught up in ecstacy, already feeling the beginnings of a powerful orgasm building. She knew it would only take one more stroke in a certain place and she was going to come apart around his fingers.

 

Breaking their kiss, she lifted her head so she could see his eyes. Like her, he was totally caught up in the sensations they were bestowing on each other. Love and tenderness were still there, swirling inside the sea of erotic passion which had them both enraptured. He pulled his fingers from her folds, delighted with the soft whimper forming on her lips. She retaliated by reaching for him, her fingers encircling his cock. She watched his eyes darken when she ran her thumb across the moist tip. She wanted nothing more than to guide him to her swollen clit and rub him against it, anything to relieve the throbbing ache he’d put there.

 

Instead, she gave him one final stroke before she released him and grabbed hold of his shirt. Tugging him with her, she walked backwards until her calves hit the mattress and she sank down onto the edge. Reaching for her shirt, she shucked it from her body, pulling it down her arm and tossing it to the side. Reaching behind her, she unclasped her bra and lifted her eyes to watch him as she eased the flimsy material away from her torso to leave her bare before him. She saw his Adam's apple bob when his gaze drifted down to her breasts, but she had her sights set on a more... _interesting_...target. Sitting forward, she lifted her hands up to his hips, keeping him still as she focused on the tip of his cock peeping out from behind the half opened zipper.

 

She had never been a fan of blow jobs, especially with an abusive husband who’d demanded it on a regular basis. But Daryl...he was different...he was... _love_...Before she could change her mind, she grasped the edge of his jeans and tugged them lower, freeing his cock fully this time. She closed her mouth around him, feeling his stuttered groan vibrating right through him. His hands were twitching by his side, fingers clasping and unclasping until he reached down with one hand to close his fingers around her nipple, squeezing every time she swept her tongue around his tip.

 

Carol could feel herself becoming restless. Her body was screaming at her to release the tension coiling inside her, and when he brought his other hand down to close around her other nipple she thought she was going to explode into an orgasm right there. She released his cock with a soft pop and lifted her hands to his on her breasts. Pulling his hands away, she looked up into his eyes and slowly moved backwards, taking him with her. She released his hands to reach behind him and push the denim further down his thighs while she kicked her own shoes from her feet. With some frantic persuasion she managed to get her jeans and underwear all the way down to bunch around her feet. She kicked against the material until she pulled a foot free, releasing one leg to allow her to spread her thighs wider.

 

Daryl was on her within seconds, settling himself over her body as he held himself over her with a hand on either side of her head.

 

“Are ya sure…”

 

Carol answered him by lifting one leg up, bending her knee to move him closer. Reaching up, she kissed him as her hands skimmed over his shirt until she came to the end of the material and touched his heated body. Lowering her hands to his cock, she stroked him gently before she guided him towards her slick opening. The touch of him sent a wash of fire to her core, and within moments he was inside her, sheathed within her heat. His mouth left hers as he began to move, his kisses instead dropping to her bare shoulder as he groaned into her skin. Carol lifted her thighs higher, her breath coming out in gasps as she took him fully inside, thrusting against him until she could feel the tingling heat beginning to build.

 

Their movements became faster, each thrust becoming deeper and harder as they both sought the completion they could only receive from each other. The springs of the mattress creaked beneath their weight, but neither of them cared. Daryl slammed into her, groaning into her shoulder as her walls clenched around him. She was close, he could feel it, and with one final thrust he felt her moan out his name over and over as she thrust one hand between them to meet their joined bodies. He came apart, his whole body vibrating with an orgasm which caused him to bite down on her shoulder as he cried out her name.

 

Carol could feel the powerful ripples of her own orgasm pulsating around him. Her breath was coming out in small gasps and she felt incredible. When Daryl lifted his head to look down at her in complete awe, she smiled up at him with complete and utter adoration.

 

“Wow…” she chuckled, a soft reminder of her words from only hours ago.

 

“Fuck,” Daryl grinned as he dipped his head to cover her lips in a languid kiss. Pulling out of the kiss after only a few seconds, he shifted his body, easing himself out of her to collapse beside her on the bed.

 

“Next time,” Carol whispered as she sat up slightly to rest on an elbow to smile down at him. “We try this without clothes?”

 

“Oh, yeah…” Daryl told her, grinning like a cheshire cat. “Give me a few minutes and we’ll see if we can do it right this time?”

 

“Really?” she beamed as she skimmed her finger down his body to stroke his softened cock. “Just a few minutes?”

 

She yelped, giggling when he tugged her upright so she could straddle him...but the laughter suddenly died away when she felt him shift beneath her until she was level with his chest. Her eyes clamped closed when he lifted her higher still, and her last thoughts as his tongue made its first sweep through her folds, was that they still hadn’t removed their clothes...

End


End file.
